


Sakurauchi's Starving Stomach

by donkdonknever



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Vore, Weight Gain, please look at the tags before clicking on this i beg of you. this is not for the faint of heart, ssbbw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donkdonknever/pseuds/donkdonknever
Summary: Riko has been going around and eating all of her fellow idols, causing her weight to skyrocket. You is the last one left besides Chika... how long will it take before she's gulped down like everyone else? And what will Chika think of her gluttonous habits?
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika
Kudos: 2





	1. Sakurauchi's Sailor Snack

It was just another day at Uranohoshi Girls' High School, but it was much more quiet than usual. Chika was at home sick, leaving the only members of Aqours, You and Riko, alone in the club room. Riko was trying to write a new piece of music for an upcoming live. She wasn't used to writing songs for just three girls, but that was the case ever since all of the third years as well as the first years had dropped out of school.

As Riko imagined the song, her stomach growled. Riko's belly making noises was a common occurrence in the club room, her weight had skyrocketed in just a few short weeks. Her belly covered nearly all of her lap, a large blob of warm flab that was constantly making noise. Her bust, once almost the smallest in the entire group, threatened to burst out of her uniform. The heavy breasts rested on her shelf of a gut, having grown far too large for any bra Riko could buy in the store. Her thighs were incredibly thick as well, and she required two chairs just to sit down comfortably.

Grrrrggrrgllrr...

Riko sighed, leaning back in her chair. She put her hands on her belly, her fingers sinking slightly into the fat. "Can't focus... I'm just too hungry..." She looked up at You, her belly growling just a bit louder than before. "We should take a break... do you wanna come with me to get a snack?"

It took a moment, but this was enough to stir the silver-haired girl from her work. With a tired sigh, You shut her sketchbook and dropped it unceremoniously on the club table. "Aahh, sure," she sighed, blinking her eyes once or twice as she tried to get a better look at Riko. "It's... a bit hard to come up with a design like this, anyway, eheh."

Things had always been... tense between the two second years -- no doubt, in part, to their relationships with their friend not present. Vying for attention, face time... each day waged a silent war -- at least, in You's mind. Despite this, however, things seemed to be looking up as of late. Even if the Chika situation hadn't been resolved, it felt like Riko had been trying to get closer to You since the departure of the other Aqours members...

It was almost enough to make her eyes wander...

It had always been difficult to look Riko in the face, but recently... a new difficulty emerged. Perhaps it was due to deep-seated urge to cover with fabric that rolling expanse of her gut, to control those overfilled, uncontained breasts, those gigantic thighs that each eclipsed You's whole body...!! 

Big smiles, with even bigger, wider aqua eyes."A... ah, yeah! What are you thinking?"

Riko stood up, the chairs she sat on finally granted a moment of relief. She had her uniform modified several times to fit her new size, but it was beginning to seem like a lost cause. Her belly was completely exposed, all the fabric of her top covering her chest. Her skirt barely covered anything either, just enough to keep her decent. Even still, whoever walked behind her would be treated to a wonderful view as her cheeks jiggled with each slow, heavy step.

"Hmm... I think they restocked the snack machines out by the entrance. Let's check them out!" She smiled warmly, leading the way out of the club room. Though as she walked out, Riko encountered a problem she was all too familiar with: her hips had gotten stuck in the doorway.

"H-hold on a minute... I've just gotta..." She groaned, forgetting about how she had to enter any room by walking sideways. Riko put her hands on the walls beside the door, attempting to push herself out. You, however, got a front row seat to see the girl's enormous ass wobble and shake, the doorway sinking deep into the yielding ass fat. With some more effort, though, Riko finally freed herself. She was panting, leaning on a nearby wall for support.

"H-haah... sorry about that... you know how it is with these hips..."

"I... uhhhmm..."

Somehow, You seemed to be plunged deep in thought... Red-cheeked, wide-eyed, lip-biting, sure contemplation -- big blue spotlights boring into the doorway until they finally, briefly met Riko's.

With a start, You slammed back to reality and finally teetered through the doorframe, taking Riko's side. "I can... only imagine!" Attempting to hide her face in plain sight, she shot another beaming grin up towards the much larger girl. 

With these... recent developments, You quickly learned she had to make a very concerted effort to maintain eye contact with Riko -- with the difference in scale between them, You had to look up to meet the latter's eye, lest she get an eyeful of the taller girl's heaving tits wobbling with each deep breath.

With each breath Riko took, her breasts wobbled, unrestrained by any bra. Her nipples would constantly be standing out, visible to students of the dwindling school. On certain days, even her massive areola could be seen, especially in class as her thoughts wandered to what she would do with Chika once she was all hers...

Grrgrgllrllg...

A growl from Riko's belly reminded her of why she got stuck in the first place. "Sorry about the delay, let's go eat!" She cheered, walking down the hallway. Her steps were so heavy that she slightly shook the ground, and if her growth continued, it the shaking would only increase.

"Aqours sure is quiet these days, huh?" Riko mused as she walked with You to the vending machines. "Things used to always be so loud... but now it's just us." She put a hand on her belly, squishing it slightly. She knew exactly what had happened to the other girls... and would tell Chika as well in good time. But she had to have a meal first...

For her dignity's sake, You took the lead as they made their way down the hall, looking back over her shoulder to meet Riko's eyes as they walked and talked. "I dunno..." You's voice trailed off. "Huumm... it still seems pretty luh... lively to me, hehe!... Speaking of..."

She stopped dead in her tracks, spinning about and drawing just a bit closer to Riko. "When did you last eat anyway, Riko-chan...?" Her brow furrowed as she stared, seemingly concerned, deeply into the shimmering expanse. She drew a curious (and slightly trembling) index finger, gently prodding the soft flesh just above Riko's navel with every bit of restraint she could muster. "T-this thing is pretty lively... too..."

You's finger sunk into the warm flab of Riko's belly, nearly enveloping her finger in the decadent softness. As her finger dug deep, though, it was as if she had awoken a terrible beast. 

Grrrggrooooooo...

Riko's belly roared to life, seemingly upset that anyone besides its owner had dared to touch it.

"Excuse me?" Riko snapped, her cheerful expression turning quite severe. "I ate just an hour ago, and again an hour before that." She took a step forward, pushing You down the hall. "I'm a growing girl, so I eat a lot. Is that a problem?" She continued to take steps, pushing You further down the hall until they reached a corner. Riko didn't turn, instead pinning You to the wall with her belly. She leaned in and quickly raised her arm to the wall, catching You in a kabedon. With the smaller girl literally sandwiched in the pillowy flab of Riko's belly, she could hear just how hungry the gut truly was.

You had not a second to react. She struck the wall, pinned between it and that even more immovable mass. Through pure instinct she began to writhe under the bulk of Riko's belly, shoving her frantic hands and knees into it even deeper as she struggled to catch her breath from in between Riko's bottomless, enveloping cleavage. As hard as she fought, however, the massive girl's innards roared even more fiercely in response, rattling You's body with a bellowing gggrrrrooooaaarrrlll that engulfed her almost as deeply as the girl's heaving gut did. With all of her might behind it, You's head popped up out of Riko's deep crevasse, beet-red, panting face flanked on both sides by the hungry girl's plush tits.

Even in this new position, You's breath came harsh. "Wh... wha... Ri...ko-chan... get... off...!!" She thrust a more free hand as well as she could to grab Riko's upper arm, her breath growing more ragged as her thin, shaking fingers disappeared into yet more thick, pillowy flab... all to no avail.

“No.” Riko spoke coldly, only pushing You deeper into the yielding flab of her belly. This far in, You could actually feel the greedy gut rumbling around her. “I’m hungry, You. I need to eat. How do you think I got this big anyways? That I just forgot to diet?” She sighed and leaned in close, her head almost at level with You’s. “I ate the other members of Aqours.”

You's struggle stopped cold.

There was a small grin on Riko’s face. “That’s right. All this fat that’s surrounding you? All the soft flesh? They were our friends before... but I just couldn’t help myself. I just kept getting so... hungry.” She licked her lips, remembering the wonderful feeling she got as she gulped down her bandmates. “I’ve been saving you for last... and soon, nothing will be between me and Chika~”

You's breath finally slowing, she gazed into Riko's cold eyes, losing herself in their ravenous intensity.

She's... joking! Riko-chan has a weird... sense of humor!

Even she knew she couldn't lie to herself. That glare, her body... the departure.... no, the disappearances of all the other members... She was.... hungry.

You's hands, drained of energy, flopped back down to Riko's bosom. As her hands disappeared into their pillowy mass, she couldn't help but wonder...

Who was this? Hanamaru-chan? Kanan-chan...? Her shove turned into a tight squeeze, her pushback all but vanishing as the rest of her body limpened. She shut her eyes, losing herself in the sensation of her friends-turned-fat oozing through her fingers with a detached perverseness. Riko's tits -- not to mention, the top -- yielded to You's groping, rough, mindless hands exposing and sampling whatever they could get their hands on, coaxing Riko's nips out from cherry-pink areolae.

They're... all gone... they're just... her fat. Her breathing grew disordered yet again, completely enveloped in unabashed lewdness...

All that's left is... Riko... and...!! Her eyes shot open, stupor dispelled. She couldn't--!

You's panting raised to a strained, throaty moan."Ch... Chika...!!" "D... do... n't...!!"

Riko was... surprised by You’s initial reaction, to say the least. “Mmmmn...” She moaned quietly as the shorter girl fondled her breasts. They were incredibly sensitive from her quick growth, and Riko absolutely adored playing with them when she was all alone, thinking about Chika sleeping just a couple dozen feet away next door.

But the moment of intimacy didn’t last long, though. As You’s eyes opened, Riko’s stomach growled yet again, asking - no, demanding to be fed immediately. She leaned in close, and to an onlooker it would have looked like Riko was going to kiss You... until she opened her mouth wide, drool spilling out and dropping onto the shorter girl’s face.

“Itadakimasu~” Riko giggled as she slowly began to engulf You’s head, wanting to savor her meal just like she had with the other members of Aqours she had devoured.

You tensed as thick, anticipatory saliva coated her as she was plunged into the perfect darkness of her friend's cavernous maw. Her fighting spirit returned with a renewed vigor in the face of Riko's bottomless depths, beginning to thrash wildly as Riko's dripping lips enveloped her slender neck. She choked out a desperate shriek, but it was quickly snuffed out as that roaring from before returned in full (and then some), shaking You to her very core, emanating from deep within Riko's starving insides. Her still free hands flailed, sinking deep into Riko's thick double chin in a desperate bid to free her head.

Riko closed her lips around You's neck, devouring the girl's entire head all at once. Her screams muffled by the redhead's chubby cheeks, she took a moment to savor her flavor. She ran her slimy tongue across You's face, covering it with a thick coating of gooey saliva. She moaned slightly as she tasted her friend. You was absolutely delicious, and Riko needed to have more. 

As You's hands sunk into her flabby second chin, Riko seized the opportunity and shoved the girl's digits into her mouth as well, holding them by the wrist until she could get one good...

Gulp.

Those slender hands froze in shock as they were fouled by Riko's sticky saliva, unable to do anything about them being yanked forcibly past You's head deeper down Riko's gullet. In a bid to free them, she started trying to push against the taut, slick inner walls of Riko's throat. Even with all her strength behind it, she couldn't pull her arms apart by even the smallest amount... the larger girl's experienced, yearning throat muscles would simply not allow it. You couldn't just... stop, though! Not as she felt her hands being tugged into the invisible abyss ahead of her... she could feel the heat Riko's breath coupled with the unbearable wet sensation of Riko's drool coating and... savoring whatever it touched sapping at her already limited energy, so she mounted an attempt to brace herself against the wall using her still-free legs.

Riko had swallowed up You’s shoulders, which meant that next would be her chest. Riko loved eating tits more than anything else, no doubt another result of her breast envy. She eagerly tore into You’s top, pulling out her chest. Knowing what was coming next, her belly growled again, demanding the soft, succulent meat.

She immediately complied, starting to swallow You’s chest. Riko let out another moan, her eyes nearly rolling back into her head as she tasted the sweet bare flesh of You’s plump tits. She licked them all over, more ravenously than before, making sure to give extra attention to the girl’s poor nipples. There was nothing to compare the feeling of a pair of hard nipples traveling down her throat to her hungry belly, scraping against her esophagus the whole way. Riko even bit down gently, feeling the supple fat squish beneath her teeth. She could only hope that You was enjoying it as much as she was.

Not even given the time to respond to her top being torn away, her initial shock soon gave way to new, complex feelings. Her shouts and screams grew confused, lustful, tapering down into feeble, strained moans of... arousal? Pain? Probably somewhere between... 

The sensation of Riko's teeth touching her bare breasts and nipple sent powerful waves of pleasure reverberating up and down her chubby body, her braced legs trembling and finally faltering into Riko's plush gut. Her untoned thighs pressed together against the rumbling mass, soaking the vibration of every groan that sounded from Riko's gut, rendering her completely unable to restrain herself. She wasn't sure whether she wanted it to stop, or stay like this forever…

After having her fun with You’s breasts, Riko gulped them down just like her head before. She continued swallowing, sending more and more of the girl down to her fat belly, whimpering slightly as she felt her head begin to peek into the greedy gut. You wasn’t her friend any more - she was food. Though Riko loved to play with her food.

Case in point: You’s chubby belly. It turned out that Riko wasn’t the only girl fattening up in Aqours, though You wasn’t being fed a steady diet of idols. Still, her tummy was delightfully squishy, and there was so much more meat compared to her chest. Of particular interest to Riko was You’s navel. The redhead had grown quite fond of belly buttons as she devoured her former friends, and this was no different. She inserted her tongue into the divot, swirling around it and digging deep. The taste was quite something too... it had secretly been one of Riko’s favorite parts of a meal ever since she had the privilege of molesting Mari’s navel.

The rolling and gurgling that had enveloped You before Riko had even started reached a fever pitch as she was face to face - literally - with the inner confines of the girl's enormous, insatiable gut. At this point, however, even as the oppressive heat of Riko's inner gut stung her face, she could only feel it further heighten those earth shattering waves of guilty lust washing over her. It may have been because she was so close already, but sensation of Riko's hungry tongue violating her own soft navel as her paunchy stomach squeezed past those plump lips elicited an animalistic, guttural scream from her own depths, spasmodically kicking and pumping her legs - now, about all that remained of her - against her new flabby prison.

Riko wasn’t sure if You’s legs were kicking out of pleasure, fear, or a mix of both. She took it as a compliment - with six previous meals padding her plush body, she had plenty of experience with pleasuring girls as she swallowed them. She’d come a long way since she first gulped down Yoshiko in a display so messy it was a miracle that she was even able to work up the courage to do it again. 

She sunk her fingers into You’s plump thighs, feeling the fat ooze between her chubby fingers as she began to shove the girl further into her hungry maw. Her belly really began to bulge out as more of You’s torso entered the hot, tight chamber, and it would only get tighter. Another desperate growl told Riko to hurry up, and she was forced to comply, only giving You’s jiggly bottom a few squished before gulping it down.

Her body slipped deeper into Riko's depths, her arms joining her head in the tight confines of inner chasm. The unyielding force of her stomach walls forced her to retract her weak, squeezed-lifeless arms near to her head.

The groaning of Riko's gut... the paralytic, crushing strength of her esophagus against her torso, coupled with the delicate sensation of that smooth muscle tickling her sensitive, erect nipples and Riko's rough, ravenous hands groping at her tender, chubby, defenseless body...

You couldn't pretend to resist anymore... it was so... much...

She needed this.

As she felt her fat butt glide past Riko's lips, she mustered the last -- the final, crazed last bit of strength she had left to buck her hips up right on top of Riko's thick, sopping tongue. Her hips grinded and gyrated in an erratic fashion, swelling and ebbing with each of You's panting, manic breaths of raw, carnal frustration.

Riko chuckled as well as she could with a mouth full of thick idol thighs. Never would she have expected You to be so... enamored with the idea of being gulped down and churned into dozens of pounds of soft, jiggly flab. Riko had odd interests, it’s how she discovered the act of eating another person whole to begin with, and Yoshiko was interested as well. But no one else even came close to how much You enjoyed being devoured. Riko could even hear her panting through the thick blubber.

It would be rude of her to keep You waiting, so Riko decided to finally finish off her meal. With only the girl’s legs dangling helplessly out of her mouth, she leaned back, allowing gravity to take over. Both her hands went to her belly, rubbing her massive gut as You squirmed within, becoming more acquainted with her new home - Riko’s body. 

Soon after, only You’s feet remained outside. Smiling softly, Riko gulped one last time, her lips closing around the girl’s socks. You was completely devoured.

Thuunk.

You's feet didn't so much as fall into Riko's stomach as they were... propelled. The rumpled little sailor girl soon assumed a loose fetal position, expending some effort to get into... some sort of order.

The inner depths of Riko were... surprisingly cramped, despite the girl's immense girth. Even now, You could feel a huge pressure bearing down on her slack shoulders, unable to resist in the slightest after her little bender; though, as fuzzy her mind had grown from her struggle, she was... having thoughts.

You traced a pattern in the taut muscle that imprisoned her, soon becoming mesmerized by how it pulsated, thudding and shaking with the enveloping sound of Riko's heartbeat. As strange as it was, she wondered if she could feel it... least for as long as it took before the direct contact started to cause her hand to tingle.

It was unavoidable... she really was inside Riko. Where the rest of her group had been erased. This suffocating, unbearable... sweltering... hot…

Another tingle... though, somewhere else.

"Nnghhaah.... R-... Riko-chan...." Her voice crackled, moaned... charged with a familiar tension as it was swallowed by the rolling cacophony of Riko's stomach.

“Bwroooorp!”

Riko belched, still able to faintly taste You on her tongue. She was lost in the moment, licking her lips as her hands lazily rubbed all over her huge gut. Though an entire girl was trapped inside, it was bigger than before, but not by much - though the chorus of gurgles and groans would let any onlookers know that Riko had just gulped down a filling meal...

Grrrgrggrllglggrrr...

Or so she thought. Riko looked down at her behemoth of a belly in shock: she was still hungry. She had just swallowed an entire girl, and yet it yearned for more. Her expression softened, petting You’s head from the outside. “Such a greedy gut... guess I’m going to head to those vending machines anyways~” She smirked before beginning the long walk down the hall, her belly sloshing with each step as it slowly began to fill with acids.

Riko's audibly stomach revving to life coupled with that pat on the head forced You to ball up tighter, head now nearly tucked clasped between her knees. She bit her lip hard, hard... but couldn't help but a strained moan as she felt the pressure intensify all around her. She could feel herself being swallowed once again... though, not by Riko herself, but instead the deepening groans of Riko's digestive process kicking into gear -- not to mention, that burp throttling her to her core. It was no wonder she didn't even seem to acknowledge You through all that...

It sounded like... nothing to her... but... in here...

She was getting lightheaded -- her heart was racing, those... feelings coming back... the feeling of Riko's walls pressing in firmer against her body, pressing her arms in tighter still.... close enough to be useful... this last time.

You's hand, although constrained, slipped down the smarting, acid-coated surface of her smooth tummy, soon finding itself getting to work pressed tight between her soft thighs."M..mngh..! Ngh...♡..." Muted, shameful -- although, no less intense -- yips of pleasure peeped out of her parted, drooling lips, marking erratic, twitching jolts of her thighs and shoulders digging into her prison's fleshy walls as she completely lost herself in the incredible heat coming off the pooling gastric juices -- and herself.

By the time Riko had made it to the vending machines, she was nearly out of breath again. Carrying such a massive amount of weight really took its toll on her, making her sit down on a nearby bench and wait for her heart to slow down.

As she rested, though, Riko felt something... strange happening inside her stomach. There was movement, but not the kind she was expecting. Usually her friends - her food - would struggle, attempting to escape by any means... but You’s movements didn’t feel like that. Curious, Riko put an ear to her belly, only to hear... muffled moaning? 

A sly grin slowly grew across Riko’s chubby face. “My, the food today is really feeling feisty! Why did you even struggle as I was gulping you down if you’re just touching yourself in my hungry belly?” Riko rubbed her gut harder, making sure to feel You’s writhing body beneath her many layers of blubber. “You’re gonna make me so fat... and Chika’s gonna love it!”

That little bit -- or, well, rather substantial -- bit of pressure forced her stomach walls in, all but wrapping themselves around You. Riko's... words bored into her ears. Playful, coy, even a bit warm... even as she felt You squirming under all that fat. You was never going to leave this. Riko had claimed her... reduced her to soon being padding, her rippling gut... her enormous, wobbling ass... those fat, pillowy tits... all for... Chika's enjoyment... even if...

"H... hnn...--!!" 

"R.. Ri... ko..."

Her body tensed for a single blissful second before relaxing... as well as she could. Even with it being as dark and heated as it was, she could feel her face glowing red, sullied with sweat and gastric juices intermingling with one another on her skin. Thoroughly... defeated... she slumped back against the squeezing, sticky stomach walls, drifting in and out of the overwhelming heat... and noise... Riko's heavy heartbeat…

“Bwoooorrruuup!” Riko smirked as she belched loudly, feeling You slump back and get comfortable in her tight stomach. “All done? Ready to get churned up into more flab for me and Chika to play with?” She giggled, giving her gut a shove and feeling You tumble around inside. “I’ll take that as a yes… but I’m still hungry, so…”

Riko stood up, finding her footing again, and wobbled over to the vending machines. She was just so hungry, she had to have it all. Putting in coin after coin, food piled out of the bottom of the machine to be quickly scooped up and gulped down by Riko’s hungry maw. Even though she had an entire person stewing away in her greedy gut, she only wanted more. 

More food… more meat… more fat…

Lost in a gluttonous haze, Riko finally came to as she realized that there was no more food left for her to snack on. Everything in the machine was in her belly now… and she was satisfied. Not full, but satisfied. 

“Aah, nothing like a nice meal…” She smiled again, rubbing her stomach, trying to feel You beneath all the fat and food. Her belly gurgled happily, finally beginning to digest the feast it had been given. “Oh! I know that sound… I've got to head back to the club room so I can take a nice nap… after feeling you melt away into slush, of course~” She giggled, slapping her gut before starting the long trek back to the secluded club room.

Riko's rough, careless handling of her engorged only served to make You's surroundings even more dire. Her stomach walls, as... experienced as they were, began to exert immense pressure on the mountain of junk food, unfazed by the positively inhuman amount she had consumed. With every thudding step Riko took - each pulsation of those powerful inner walls, that sea of softening food swirled around in itself, further serving to erase the line between You and simple... food. 

You's tired, tired body all but gave in to the roaring cacophony of the larger girl's digestive process kicking into gear... not to mention, her sweet... albeit, still quite cold, dominating voice tickling You's carnal desire, even now. She just wanted Riko to keep talking... even more so than the actual work her gut was putting in, it made her feel as if she was melting... she... enjoyed it.

At long last, Riko finally returned to the club room, and not a moment too soon. She was nearly exhausted, both from the long walk and from her body funneling all resources towards digesting its massive meal. Riko practically stumbled inside, only barely able to a chair before her weary legs finally gave out and she collapsed in a jiggly, sloshy heap of exhausted idol.

"Huff... huff..." Riko was out of breath, both hands on her belly as she slowly stroked her sweat-soaked stomach. "I never noticed before now... but you're a heavy girl, aren't you?" She smirked softly, sinking her hands deep into her flabby gut. Already her stomach acids were beginning to work down the food into mush, and soon enough, You would start to get soft as well. "You were trying to get yourself nice and fat for Chika, weren't you? Well, all that hard-earned chub is going to be mine..." She licked her lips, imagining how much softer she would get after finally processing all the food.

You was in no place to object to Riko's wishes... especially since, well, she wasn't far off. It wasn't intentional, truthfully -- all the stress over her and Chika had ruined her waistline. It was humiliating. Despite this, however, there were times when she felt like Chika's eyes lingered on her for just a bit too long... it felt strangely... good, despite how embarrassing it was...

Of course, that didn't matter now. Riko's gut, now not having to compete with her legs for energy, had readily begun to churn You into thick mush - one that she was only just barely the main ingredient of, with the sheer volume of junk food Riko had packed in soon joining her. The sweltering heat... the deafening, roaring gurgling... that immense pressure from before had reached its fever point, enveloping You's every sense as she lost sense of where she began and the deepening pool of rich, bubbling chyme began... in the end, she was left with one thing in mind:

All of this... for Chika…

Riko smiled softly as she listened to her gut gurgle and glorp, the chair she sat on creaking beneath her massive weight. Though she loved to eat, Riko's favorite part of devouring the girls had to be digestion. To feel an entire person within her stomach struggle and eventually succumb to her powerful acids, to be thoroughly churned into a thick mush before being gulped down by her greedy intestines to be sloshed into layer after layer of thick, jiggly fat... it aroused her to no end.

Riko parted her legs, only for her gigantic gut to fall into the space between her tremendously thick thighs with a resounding slllslshhgshhhgh. "Oh, yes..." She moaned, knowing that the sudden movement had coated You with another thick layer of acid and chyme. The heat radiating from her belly was intoxicating, and Riko couldn't stop rubbing the gurgly, sweat-coated blob of flab as it grew louder with each wet squelch. "Just a little bit more... you're almost there... so much doughy fat... mmmnf..." She whispered softly to it, encouraging her stomach to work just a bit harder. 

Those words of encouragement may have been intended for Riko's stomach, but. Though at this point, what could have still been called "You" was, quickly disappearing, swallowed again by and assimilating that sea of meaty, greasy slush. What little resolve she still had (if any) had been completely eroded by her captor's lewd moaning. Even as she was being reduced to fattening goop, she could feel Riko working the shifting mass in her strange, sensual trance... powerless to resist, a carnal, overwhelming, shameless desire to give into Riko's touch - to have herself kneaded into more Riko sparked deep in her fogged semi-consciousness.

Feeling the intense gurgles and groans of her stomach nearing their peak, Riko couldn’t hold back any more. She needed You to become part of her. Now. With her chubby hands, she squished, deep, deep into her flabby gut, feeling You's form buried within her greedy gut. She pushed and pulled and kneaded her fat gut, physically working to turn her former friend into nothing more than an unrecognizable mass of sludge to be slurped down and churned into doughy flab. 

"M-more... want more... wanna get... e-even fatter... until I can't even move..." She panted as she hugged her gut with her entire torso. "I wanna eat them all... every student... every teacher... until they're all... all fat..." She giggled, her mind going wild as she imagined herself as a gargantuan blob; a monument of pure gluttony who exists only to eat and grow even bigger. "H-hehe... Chika's gonna have so much fun with this belly~" She sunk her hands into her gut one last time, nearly up to her elbows in doughy fat as her stomach gurgled in triumph.

From inside, even the slightest fumbling, hasty touch erased a little bit of You's self... Riko's chubby hands, firm and determined, claimed You as they pushed farther and farther into her pillowy bulk. Any distinction between her and food was all but gone...

And she... liked it that way. 

She wanted to be taken. To fill up those fat tits of Riko's... to add precious inches to Riko's waistline -- to be as pampered (and... fed...) as Riko clearly was... if Chika wouldn't do it before, she wasn't going to have a choice now. 

Something... beneath? her was beginning to open up... it was as if she was being sucked down into something... 

Without a mind, You couldn't imagine what it was, but that noise... with a rending sssshssshllrrrrrrrnnnnp, she felt the packed space of Riko's gut suddenly open up... as if she had been gulped down yet again.

"A-aaahn...!" Riko gasped in pure bliss. Her intestines, tired of waiting, had opened up fully, greedily slurping and gulping up the thousands of calories of slush she had devoured. "Y-yes... yes!" She moaned even louder as she felt the gallons of goopy, gelatinous mush fill her tract, looking more like overstuffed sausages than organs. Even beneath the many layers of flab, her lower belly bloated as Riko's intestines gorged themselves on thick chyme, ready and eager to further process the sludge into more fat.

Riko was out of breath for the third time the past hour, nearly laying on top of her gut as it continued to pump more and more mush into her already stuffed system. With each wet squelch, she moaned softly and legs twitched, the feeling of being so absolutely stuffed felt just so good. Unable to even form a coherent word, she fell into a food coma, the calming bubbles and glorps of her happy belly lulling her to sleep.

As Riko finally drifted off, every ounce of Riko's strength found itself focused on processing You. The nutrient-rich slush that had found itself pumped into Riko's intestines shifted deeper down into her intestines. Fresh goop from her taxed stomach soon replaced it, however, with the entirety of her meal eventually shifting to form a noticeable bulge on the surface of Riko's lower gut, even with all that thick padding. 

Intestines filled to the absolute maximum, they fizzed and undulated as they fought to claim every single calorie of the hundreds of thousands stewing in her lower gut. Intense, rhythmic pumping, accented by chunky ggllllshhes marked the process of You... becoming Riko's fat. With each pulse, more of You filled every inch of Riko's body -- filling those fat, needy tits... that greedy, insatiable gut... her huge, wobbling ass with a torrent of hard-earned calories.

And fill Riko out she did. Her already gigantic gut growing even larger, oozing forward like a blob of flab as it crested over her knees and began to reach down towards her chubby shins. Her ass expanded as well, becoming so wide and plush that Riko would require at least three chairs to sit down comfortably. Riko's breasts especially grew heavy with You fat, outgrowing her head and only getting bigger. They burst forth from her uniform, leaving her nipples, which had become buried deep within the decadent fat, completely exposed as she continued to digest her feast.

"Bwrorooooorruuup..." Riko belched herself awake, finding herself on the ground. It seemed like the chair could only hold out for so long before it sent the fat idol tumbling to the ground, yet it didn't even interrupt her digestive slumber. She licked her lips, still able to taste You on them as she slowly got up. Balancing herself with the nearby table, Riko raised herself off the ground with no small amount of effort. 

Riko smiled softly as she felt her new, larger body. "Mmm... looks like you made yourself right at home~" She had to be at least over 500 pounds, if not more. Her gut was so large that she couldn't even wrap her arms around it completely, and yet deep within, she could feel it growl. "Already hungry? I just fed you... so greedy~" She pouted playfully, sinking her fingers into her belly flab and giving her gut a good massage.

Looking around, Riko found her phone on the table, placed exactly where she left it as she went off for snacks with You. Checking it, she saw she had a message. One from Chika, asking to meet up soon. Her stomach gurgled rumbled from deep beneath her blubber, and she smiled and gently pat it. 

"I'm sure Chika will be... very interested in this fat belly..." Riko licked her lips as she wobbled out of the club room, making sure not to get stuck again. She wouldn't want to be late for her dinner date.


	2. Sakurauchi's Second Serving

Late at night, all was quiet in the Takami household. Chika slept quietly in her bed, her orange hair all messy as she tossed about in her dreams. Times had been strange recently with the disappearance of many of her friends and fellow idols, so she didn’t have many opportunities to relax. Thankfully she was still able to sleep fairly easily, unsure thoughts clouding her dreams.

As she slept, though, Chika didn’t hear something approaching. It wasn’t her mother, or her sisters, or even Shiitake. If she were awake, she would easily be able to tell just by the sound of the footsteps: heavy and slow. As they got closer and closer, a dull sloshing and muffled gurgles could also be heard, and yet the girl remained blissfully unaware, even as the door to her room quietly slid open.

Closer and closer, the bloated figure creeped towards Chika’s bed. The intruder let loose a soft giggle of anticipation as they realized that the girl in front of them had no idea of what was around her. How she could be gulped down in mere seconds, turned into just another meal for the gluttonous guest without even waking up… but that would ruin the fun.

Slowly, with footsteps that jiggled the figure’s entire soft body, they heaved themselves onto Chika’s bed. Their doughy mass nearly took up all the space available, pressing down heavily into the smaller girl’s body. She squirmed gently beneath the blubbery behemoth, unaware of what was happening outside of her dream.

The figure smirked sinisterly, leaning down softly. Their enormous chest dragged across Chika’s unconscious form, nipples steadily growing more erect as her drooling maw neared the girl’s ear. They had to keep themself from giggling, knowing what was about to happen. Gently, they opened their mouth and whispered into Chika’s ear:

“Chika-chaaaaan~!”

Chika’s eyes slowly opened, called by a familiar voice. Groggily, she brought a hand up to rub the sleep out of her eyes, barely aware of the mass weighing down on nearly her entire body. As her vision adjusted to the darkness, she was finally able to make out the intruder…

“R-Riko-chan…?”

Chika could hardly believe her eyes. Riko had started gaining weight quickly, but she was even bigger than she was the last time she saw her. Even though she was situated in Chika’s lap, her enormous, blob-like belly oozed forward almost to her face, completely smothering her upper body in warm, doughy flab. Resting on her gargantuan gut was her chest, which was left entirely exposed. They were each bigger than her own head, bouncing softly with each breath. 

“H-Haah… hey there, Chika-chan…!” Riko’s chins jiggled as she spoke, wobbling softly along with her chubby cheeks. Her arms had thickened up quite a bit as well, growing as wide as most people’s thighs. Speaking of, her own were incredibly jiggly, only spreading apart to make room for her monumental stomach. Her hips were equally enormous, drooping off the sides of Chika’s bed.

Needless to say, Chika was more than a bit… surprised to find Riko in her room, especially so late at night. Did her mother let her in? “H-Hi, Riko-chan…? What brings you here so late?” 

Riko’s sloppy grin could barely be seen through the dim moonlight peeking through the blinds. She gently squished her enormous gut, slowly moving her hands up her softened body. Chika always knew that Riko was… quite affectionate with her bigger body, but it seemed now like she was more obsessed than anything else. “Don’t you like it, Chika-chan? My immense weight pressing down on your tiny, tiny body? My jiggly blubber oozing over you like an all-consuming blob…?”

“R-Riko-chan…?”

“Aren’t you curious, Chika-chan? Don’t you want to know how I got so big… and soft… and fat…?” The words practically dripped out of Riko’s plump lips as she began kneading her stomach, her fingers disappearing into the doughy depths of her gently gurgling gut.

Chika had to admit, she was curious. She was certainly attracted to Riko’s newfound heft and enjoyed playing with her jiggly tummy quite a bit herself, but something in the back of her mind always wondered just how Riko gained so much weight so quickly. It was only a matter of months, but she was quickly making her way to being the fattest girl in Numazu…

Chika gulped, a bead of sweat dripping down her face as she nervously stuttered out an answer: “Y-Yes…”

Riko’s grin widened even more, her chubby cheeks dimpling as her belly gurgled loudly. “Oh, Chika-chan…! I’m so happy…” She licked her lips, hands slowly rubbing all around her immense body. “I got this big… this soft… by eating a lot of food. But that probably isn’t what you want to know, is it?” She giggled, leaning forward slightly until the apex of her belly squished against Chika’s chin. “You want to know just what I ate that made be so obese…”

Chika licked her lips subconsciously, finding herself entranced at the blubbery beauty in front of her. She needed to know. Silently, she nodded her head, barely even noticing her chin sinking into the layers of plush flab on Riko’s middle.

Grrrllggglglgshhh…

Riko giggled again, patting her greedy gut as it gurgled loudly, already getting to work on turning her last meals into even more flab for her and Chika to enjoy. “Well… you know about how the other members of Aqours have been going missing recently, right?”

Another nod.

“That’s good… so… I wonder where they went…” Riko was grinning from ear to ear, squishing her gurgling gut more and more. “They could’ve gotten lost in the woods… or ran away from home… or…”

“O-Or…?”

“... They could have ended up in my hungry tummy…!” Riko giggled, grabbing a thick fold of bellyfat and sloshing her enormous gut back and forth for emphasis. 

Chika blinked. She wasn’t sure how to respond at all. She was absolutely convinced there was no way her dear friend Riko could just… eat all of her friends, right…? “W-What did you… actually eat, though?”

Riko suddenly stopped giggling, the grin on her face dropping away in an instant. “Oh? You don’t believe me, Chika-chan?” She scooted forward again, her gut nearly covering Chika’s lips. “It’s the truth. I ate all of them. Each one slid down my throat and ended up in my belly… where I churned them into all the flab you adore so much…!”

The smaller girl had to reach up and squish the tidal wave of lard down to even speak. “Y-You really… ate them…?”

Riko’s grin returned, slightly more sinister than before. “That’s right, Chika-chan. I ate them. They were all getting in my way anyways, so I figured they’d be better off joining my jiggly waistline where you’d still love them!” She jiggled her enormous gut, her tits sloshing alongside the jiggly mass of blubber.

Chika was still in shock. She couldn’t believe it… but it all seemed to line up perfectly. Riko’s weight began to skyrocket when Yoshiko went missing so many months ago, and it only seemed to increase with each missing member. To think, they were all there the whole time, wobbling with each step, and how she was so close to them, even now, being smothered beneath over 700 pounds of jiggly flab…

Chika was really turned on.

“They’re all here…” She whispered quietly, her voice slightly muffled by the blobby belly beginning to smother her. “All of Aqours… on your belly… they look great on you…!”

Riko’s smug grin grew even wider, moaning softly as Chika’s thin fingers explored her soft gut, sinking into the doughy depths knowing that all of it used to be her fellow idols. “They do, don’t they? But even they weren’t enough to satisfy me… after gulping down all seven of the other girls, I had already grown into such a greedy glutton that I started eating others as well… at least one a week for the past month!”

Chika was in awe. To think that her girlfriend was eating so many people… “You’re so beautiful… they all look so good on you… they’re so soft and jiggly and part of something… someone better now…!” She was drooling just thinking of how much bigger Riko was going to get.

“Oh, Chika-chan…!” Riko felt tears well up in her eyes, knowing that her adoring girlfriend was approving of her… unconventional diet. “I actually ate two others today, you know. Those idols from Hokkaido came down to visit the others… so I made sure they had a warm welcome!” She giggled, shaking her gut softly as the digested remains of the two sisters sloshed around in her gut. The two were certainly delicious, and would serve to plump up Riko even further.

“Leah and Sarah are in here too…?” Chika whispered softly, grabbing Riko’s belly and shaking it around. She heard the liquid remains of the two sisters sloshing around inside, and with a loud wet squelch, her intestines opened up to gulp down more of the fattening goop. 

“Not anymore~!” Riko giggled, giving her gut a meaty slap.

Chika was obsessed with Riko’s belly now. She already adored it before, but now that she knew that every inch of jiggly flab used to be one of her close friends… she loved it even more. She wanted nothing more than to play with Riko’s doughy blubber all night, to squish and knead and massage and grope and truly worship it as the monument to pure gluttony that it was. But she still had another question.

“I… I love this, I really do… and you, of course, but…” Chika gulped, unsure of how to pick her next words without sounding too rude. “Just… why did you want to tell me this now? After spending so much time eating people in secret?” 

Riko’s smug smirk grew wider. She didn’t answer immediately, instead bringing both hands back to her belly, squishing the soft fat and moaning gently as her fingers melted into the warm, doughy blubber. 

Grrrlglglggwwwnn…

Her belly growled loudly, making Chika jump in her bed. Riko’s entire stomach quivered from the powerful gurgle, the hundreds of pounds of flab jiggling from the sheer strength of it. Riko leaned in even further, her face mere inches away from Chika’s own as she licked her plump, greedy lips.

“I want to eat you, Chika-chan.”

Her eyes widened as Riko continued.

“I’ve been holding off for so long but… I just can’t help it anymore.” She smirked, getting even closer. Chika could feel Riko’s hot breath on her sweat-soaked skin, as well as the primal hunger in her needy eyes. 

“I’ve gotten so greedy… so gluttonous that I’ve been eating more and more people. I just can’t help myself… they feel so good squirming around in my hungry gut!” She sank one hand into her belly and another into a boob for emphasis, her fingers disappearing into the flab almost instantly. “I want to make you closer to me… to become even more soft, jiggly, wonderful fat for me to play with and pamper always. And you’ll be able to reunite with all the other girls on my waistline as well!” She giggled, shaking her body so Chika could feel the thick layer of blubber ooze around her prone body.

Chika didn’t know how to respond. She just spent the last few minutes fawning over her girlfriend’s cannibalistic behavior, worshipping the flab that was earned from eating other people - her friends - whole… and now she was being asked if she wanted to be eaten as well.

Her gut reaction was to say no, of course. Who would willingly want to be eaten by another person? To be swallowed up like a piece of meat and stuffed into a hot, gurgly stomach… only to then be churned into a thick goop. It was truly nightmarish… and yet, Chika couldn’t find it in herself to deny herself this opportunity. To become so close with Riko… to willingly let herself become Riko’s food… to join her friends as jiggly, doughy fat for Riko to cherish…

Chika could think of nothing else she wanted more.

“Please… eat me.”

“Oh, Chika-chan…!” Riko felt tears well up in her eyes, pulling the smaller girl in for a hug. Chika was practically enveloped within the many layers of plush lard coating Riko’s entire body, causing her to sink several inches into the warm, jiggly softness. Finally releasing the embrace, Riko moved backwards. “I’ll start from the bottom… so you can watch me gulp you down… inch by delicious inch~!”

Chika watched on as Riko slowly heaved her massive form off of her body and positioned herself at the side of her bed. Pulling off the girl’s blanket, she grabbed her girlfriend’s ankles and gently lifted them up. Drool was starting to spill out of her mouth, the greedy glutton having fantasized about this moment for a long time. “Itadakimaaaasu~!” She cheerfully said, stuffing Chika’s feet into her gullet.

Chika moaned softly at the peculiar sensation. Riko’s long, slimy tongue savored each and every inch of her skin, before a meaty gulp pulled her deeper into her hungry maw. She watched on as the enormous girl stuffed more and more of her legs into her drooling mouth, moaning sensually with each swallow. Watching herself being devoured… Chika was really starting to get turned on.

“F-Faster… eat me faster!” She panted, the arousal clear on her face. She was breathing heavily, squirming gently as Riko slowly moved up her legs, her bare knees and thighs sliding past the greedy girl’s plump lips. The more she swallowed, the more Chika wanted to be nothing more than Riko’s food - and Riko’s fat. “Gulp me down now!”

Riko was more than happy to oblige her girlfriend, stuffing her mouth with Chika’s plump rear. The peppy orange-haired girl had put on a little bit of weight herself, all ending up in her delightfully plush cheeks. The well-fed predator took her time tasting every last inch, sliding her experienced tongue across every last inch of delicious fat - all of which and more would soon be padding her own couch-crushing ass. 

As she shoved Chika’s hips into her gullet, Riko felt the familiar sensation of her prey entering her stomach. It was covered in so many layers of blubber that the bulge wasn’t visible at first, but as more and more of her delicious meal slid into it, she was sure she’d still be able to see Chika. She wasn’t fat enough to be able to hide a meal in plain sight… at least, not yet.

Meanwhile, Chika was having the time of her life as more than half of her body disappeared down Riko’s plump, drool-soaked lips. She could hardly even wait to be devoured, practically shoving her hands into the girl’s mouth just so she could savor the sensation of being restrained as she slowly slipped into the girl’s starving stomach.

“M-Mmmnn! So wet and warm and sticky!!” She gasped, feeling Riko’s tongue playing with her breasts, teasing her sensitive nipples and squishing them between her teeth before gulping them down. Chika was breathing quite heavily by the time Riko swallowed up to her shoulders, the greedy glutton feeling her girlfriend’s hot breath on her face as she looked her in the eye.

“F-Finish me off! Gulp me down and churn me into your f-fat…!” Chika couldn’t contain herself anymore, having fully given herself over to lusting over Riko’s insatiable appetite.

The bigger girl obliged, tilting her head back and watching as her girlfriend’s head disappeared past her plump lips, slurping down the last few strands of her orange hair as her fate was sealed:

Chika was Riko’s food.

“H-Haah… haah…” Riko was panting loudly, quite aroused by the experience as well. None of her other meals were nearly as willing as Chika, so having someone so ready to be gulped down and churned into her blubber was… very exciting. “Chika-chan…” She whispered, falling onto the bed and hearing the frame creak in response to her enormous weight.

Inside of Riko’s stomach, Chika was in heaven. It was so warm, and the gurgles and growls rumbling from all around her turned her on to no end. It was too dark to see, but she could tell that the thick sticky goop that surrounded her were the remains of Saint Snow - and before long she would melt along with them, padding out Riko’s greedy gut even more.

Riko fell asleep stroking her gut on Chika’s bed, and her meal lost consciousness not long after. Her belly quickly got to work, churning and gurgling incredibly loudly as Chika was reduced into a thick goopy mush squelching through Riko’s intestines. And as she slept, her body got even fatter…

…

Waking up with a yawn, Riko could tell immediately that she was much bigger than before. She could hardly even see her belly beyond her fattened chest! Each massive tit almost completely blocked her vision, sloshing softly with rich milk and fresh, extra soft flab. She smiled softly as she pushed them out of the way, wanting to see just how big her belly grew.

And it certainly did grow. Her apron of a gut had evolved into a veritable blanket of blubber, nearly covering her entire legs in a warm, gurgly embrace. It consisted of two gigantic rolls at her navel, and it was incredibly jiggly. Riko played with it a bit, shaking it around and watching how it took several seconds for the mass of fat to finally stop wobbling. She could tell her hips were oozing off of the bed as well, and it seemed like even her arms had gotten heavier.

“Oh, Chika-chan… you look so good on me…!” Riko grinned wide, sinking her hands deep, deep into the doughy depths of her greedy gut. She buried them past her elbow before she finally met any resistance, as most of her chubby arms were swallowed up by the lardy embrace of her blobby belly. “Sarah and Leah look great on my chest as well! I’m glad the three of you got to meet one last time before you were all churned into my jiggly blubber~”

Heaving herself off of Chika’s comically small bed, Riko found herself hard to balance given all of the new flab hanging heavily off her. Looking down, her breasts and belly completely dominated her view, but by taking a single step she could tell that her belly was all the way down to her shins. She would certainly have trouble squeezing her massive ass out of the doorway as well.

Grrrgllglglgwwwnn…

“Heh, still hungry, are you?” Riko giggled, slapping her gut and watching how the fat rippled from the impact. She absolutely adored how gelatinous her flab was, being able to watch it jiggle and shake and wobble for hours at a time… and of course she wanted to be even bigger.

“I’m sure Chika’s sisters wouldn’t mind a reunion… they’ve been getting quite pudgy as well~” Riko licked her lips as she squished herself out of Chika’s room, her greedy gut guiding her to even more filling meals…

It wouldn’t take long for all of Numazu to end up within Riko’s stomach.


End file.
